


浪漫永存

by AshleyHChan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A single story per chapter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 一系列ER短篇，打算直接放在一起不做series了。每一个chapter都是独立的一篇短篇，背景可能不同。01.[Courferre]something stupid02.[2018情人节][群像]谁在乎你的儿女情长03.[ER][ER接龙活动]雨04.[ER]无题随笔05.[ER]我的日与星光06.[ER][PWP]优秀的保密者





	1. [Courferre]something stupid

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么不做series是因为懒得打tag（x）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古费拉克：我看到公白飞和一个女人约会，他们聊得很开心。我要失恋了，我哭了:((((((((((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短信体  
> Combeferre/Courfeyrac

古费拉克：我看到公白飞和一个女人约会，他们聊得很开心。我要失恋了，我哭了:((((((((((((((

[群发 Les Amis de ABC]

格朗泰尔：你从来没和他谈过，傻子  
热安：宝贝打起精神来，生活总是要过下去的。心疼你，爱你xx  
若李：别做傻事，我治不了你。博须埃说真的很难过，你们两个应该在一起的。  
马吕斯：真替你难过，珂赛特说不应该是这样的，或许你们要谈谈？  
弗以伊：让自己忙起来你就会忘记一切  
巴阿雷：抱抱  
艾潘妮：让你早点下手的  
安灼拉：你该知道这个群发列表是有公白飞的吧。  
古费拉克：操！我忘了。  
古费拉克：我的门铃响了。

当古费拉克拉开门的时候，公白飞的手里正在拿着不断震动的手机。他有些尴尬的用手指擦了擦脸，然后侧过身去让公白飞能直接进入他的客厅。  
他们住在同一栋公寓的不同楼层，是偶然，古费拉克发誓。  
“咖啡还是茶？”  
“水。”公白飞坐在沙发上，把手机顺手扔在了门口的鞋柜上。他不喜欢这个东西打扰他。  
古费拉克有些紧张地溜去厨房，他赤着脚在木地板上走着。公白飞盯着他的脚踝，一直打量着他，直到他把一杯凉水送到对方面前。  
“嘿。”公白飞说，他隔着眼镜冰冷地看着他，这让古费拉克有些心悸，“我听说你今天过得很糟？”  
“一部分。”古费拉克喝了口自己手上的咖啡，，里面混了酒，他不知道现在是一些东西来让自己保持清醒还是保持迷糊，“我很抱歉关于那条短信，它只是…他什么意思也没有。”  
外面刮起的风拍打着窗户，唱起尖锐的歌。  
公白飞抬起头，他看着对方的脸。他很少从这个角度看古费拉克，因为他比对方要高个半个头——他需要低头才能吻到对方的嘴唇。  
“我没有在约会。”他说，空余的手抓住古费拉克的手腕。他能感受到对方绷紧着自己，甚至有些颤抖。古费拉克通常都是他们之中最从容的人，无论什么情况，“我有点伤心，因为你刚才的话。”  
“不不不不不，”古费拉克面对他坐了下来，他们的膝盖碰到了一起，这让两人都微微倒吸了一口气——但是他们却是做过比这更亲近的行为，“它是有意义的，你知道虽然我有点夸张但我从来不会空穴来风，如果……如果你愿意听，或者不愿意，你可以喊停，我们是朋友，永远的，我真的很抱歉但我必须还是要说我……”  
还没等古费拉克完成他的句子，公白飞就倾身吻了他。金色头发的男子品尝到他口中的咖啡味道和酒精味道，当然还有他沉醉的只是属于古费拉克的味道，像橘花，像阳光像向日葵的味道。他放下了手中的杯子以防摔烂，然后侵入古费拉克那件有些破旧的T恤里面，这很温暖，很柔软，但是是一具喜欢锻炼的身体——宽阔的背肌和结实的腹部。公白飞笑了起来，松开了对方的嘴唇，而古费拉克显然没有回过神来。  
他们的额头抵在一起，鼻尖擦着对方的。  
“这真是让人惊喜。”古费拉克说到，“刚才发生了什么，再做一遍，飞儿，我求你了。”  
褐色卷发的男孩迎接他的嘴唇和舌头，相贴纠缠，呻吟伴着吮吸，太过动人。他们躺到在沙发上，手和脚也开始不安分的希望挣脱覆盖在表面的衣物。  
“我爱你，飞儿，我真的很抱歉。”  
公白飞没有回答，而是将对方一把抱起并扔到了床上。

古费拉克：公白飞是我男朋友了！！！！请祝福！！XDDDD

[群发 Les Amis de ABC]

艾潘妮：他们绝对会比若李和博须埃恶心一万倍

-FIN-


	2. [2018情人节][群像]谁在乎你的儿女情长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们不要生气了，大R很惨的，安琪肯定不会给他过情人节。”古费拉克和所有人说。  
> 公白飞冷哼一声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安灼拉/格朗泰尔  
> 公白飞/古费拉克  
> 马吕斯/珂赛特  
> 米西切塔/若李/博须埃  
> 巴阿雷/弗以伊  
> 有些幼稚有些丧的R

大学附近的咖啡厅总是人来人往，缪尚咖啡厅也是其中深受欢迎的一家。情人节的这一天，路上的行人似乎都成双成对，粉红色的氛围环抱着每一对甜蜜的情侣。他们在马路上牵手，在沙发上依偎，咬着耳朵，发出笑声。格朗泰尔坐在料理台的后面，手上玩着一把剪刀。作为自由职业者，格朗泰尔除了接商业画稿之外就喜欢来缪尚打工，他爱咖啡和酒精，更爱在这里认识的一群青年。他们志同道合，甚至热情洋溢，格朗泰尔沉溺其中，不知道是因为他们过于英俊的领袖还是他们传达出来的激昂慷慨。  
虽然他最后还是不可否认的爱上了意气风发的领袖安灼拉，还在一个月前结为情侣，然而这并不能影响他将要一个人度过情人节的悲惨事实。“安灼拉不在乎这些东西。”自称安灼拉好友的古费拉克说，他正站在格朗泰尔的隔壁练习拉花，试图带给他男朋友一个惊喜。  
一对男女风风火火地闯了进来，男青年额头上浮着一层细汗，表情委屈，几乎要哭出声来，而傍在他身边的金色卷发女生则一直在低声安慰他。男生大声叫唤着古费拉克，这让后者的手微微一抖，一颗有些扭曲的心铺在咖啡表面上。  
“我的花！我给珂赛特买的花被人剪了！”他甩起自己的手，在自己的脑袋旁边乱甩。女生把手上握着的残枝放在桌面上——上面的花朵被完全剪下来了，只剩下深深浅浅的绿色。格朗泰尔看着有些心烦，决定躲到后厨去看看冰箱有没有什么好吃的。  
“他甚至连满天星都全部剪掉了！全部！给我留了叶子！一点颜色都没有！”马吕斯抓乱了自己的头发。初春已久有些寒冷，而马吕斯把衬衫的衣袖都卷了起来。珂赛特只能在一旁低声的安慰他，搂住肩膀亲吻着他的侧脸。  
古费拉克听完之后哈哈大笑，几乎摇洒了手中还剩下的半杯热牛奶。马吕斯说道他原本以为放在缪尚就会万无一失，结果还不如让花点钱让花店送到约会的饭店。他省了半个多月的钱为了一束花，结果就这样被毁掉了，发誓要将凶手绳之以法。珂赛特叹了口气，摆出救助的眼神看向古费拉克。  
“反正今天晚上ABC还要开会，而你的女朋友在你身边。“古费拉克把那杯拉花失败的咖啡推到对方面前，”我打算送给飞儿的拿铁，你试试？“  
天色渐渐黯淡下来，路灯开始点亮了。绚烂的灯饰勾勒出花体的英文字母，提醒着所有人今天应该是个浪漫的节日。格朗泰尔再次叹了口气，决定拆开一瓶包裹着蓝色丝带的香槟——唯有酒精是他最好的朋友。  
他和安灼拉在一起一个月了，这本该是第一个纪念日。多合适呀，相恋满月，情人节，他们本应该手牵手在一场满足的约会之后来一场翻云覆雨，而不是在所有人都下班之后还要在缪尚开一场关于社会如何不公，我们如何解决的头脑风暴大会。他的男朋友一点表示都没有，甚至没有一条短信或者电话——大律师安灼拉忙过了头。格朗泰尔绝望地有点想哭，这比一个人过还难受。  
香槟的味道很好，晶莹剔透的液体带着气泡在舌尖爆发，不算太甜的果香在口腔内跳动，带着木头的香气。格朗泰尔因为这样心情变得好了一些。他转身走出厨房，却看到了古费拉克和公白飞正在接吻，戴着眼镜梳着马尾的公白飞显然有些太过疲累，然而眼睛却还是含着闪光，似乎要将面前人吃干抹净。古费拉克发出有些夸张的呻吟，在一个公共场合。  
“情人节快乐。”格朗泰尔说。公白飞放开了古费拉克，而后者似乎还有些意乱情迷，迷迷糊糊地用蒸汽管为牛奶发着奶泡，而没有在意桌面上的咖啡放在什么位置。  
“情人节快乐，”公白飞点了点头，他脱掉了自己的大衣外套，眼睛扫过格朗泰尔后又把视线锁定在古费拉克身上。他们两个从来是都一对赏心悦目的情侣，古费拉克灵动潇洒而公白飞沉着英俊。格朗泰尔觉得自己有些窒息，所以他往古费拉克准备好的咖啡里加入了一整杯的糖浆。  
拉花很顺利，至少是一个心形。古费拉克像一只邀宠的猫咪捧着自己的脸趴在料理台上，而公白飞吻了他的额头和鼻梁：“你快试试，我今天练了一整天了。”  
“好。”公白飞抿了一下，随后喝了一大口，好看的眉毛瞬间堆积在一起，弯下身下便发出了一声干呕。古费拉克整个人都慌了起来，随便拿起一个玻璃杯装了些水就给公白飞送去。  
“你会后悔的，格朗泰尔。”公白飞说，语气里带着威胁。格朗泰尔浑身颤抖，内心却又有些小兴奋——天啊我竟然成功整蛊公白飞！  
“都是安琪的错。”古费拉克生气地说。他尝了一口自己的咖啡，甜味在口中化成了苦，齁得他头疼，“晚上回家我再给你做一杯。“公白飞点了点头，再次亲吻着古费拉克的嘴唇，几乎不愿分开。  
就在三个人几乎陷入僵局的时候安灼拉推开了缪尚的门。他将西装放在自己的手臂上，另外一只手拎着公文包和电脑。金发的男人向格朗泰尔微笑，他们交换了一个简单的吻。  
“今天过得怎么样？”安灼拉问。格朗泰尔拨开对方额头上有些凌乱的发丝回答道：“不怎么样。”  
“我想我会早点结束的。”安灼拉走向平常他们平日里开会的地方。珂赛特从马吕斯的大腿上跳下来，而公白飞和古费拉克跟在安灼拉的后面。弗以伊和巴阿雷也进来了，热安带着艾潘妮从二楼的小书房跑下来，而若李、米西切塔和博须埃则从缪尚的后厨里跑了出来。安灼拉似乎是他们的旗帜，能让所有人在一瞬间的目光和思想聚集起来。  
“米西切塔，今晚怎么没有甜点呢？”在大家都落座之后，不知道是谁问了这句话。米西切塔是缪尚的甜品师，总会在ABC开会的时候为大家准备一些小甜品，有时候是水果塔，有时候是蛋糕。她有些为难地笑了一下，只是摇了摇头，然后瞪了一眼格朗泰尔。后者则专注于自己手上的那杯香槟，毕竟味道实在是好得过分。  
“今天烤箱出了点问题，时间设置错了,本来做好的草莓塔有些糊了，所以就直接卖出去了。“  
“那可真是可惜，”若李说。  
“我们今晚可以再出去吃，亲爱的。”米西切塔吻了他的额头，而博须埃牵起了两个人的手。  
格朗泰尔把目光投向安灼拉，而对方似乎对这一切视若无睹。黄色的灯光落在安灼拉的身上，勾勒出来笔挺的鼻尖和丰满的嘴唇，格朗泰尔无法阻止自己把这一切画下来。在微醺的情况他，他把一些赞美说出了口，而安灼拉只是微笑着赐予了他一个亲吻。  
会议进行得很快，解散的时候才是九点。安灼拉显得有些急躁，不少关键的事情还是公白飞提醒了才记得和大家交代。格朗泰尔依旧一杯接着一杯的喝着手中的酒，在倒满最后一杯的时候他才发现金色的包装纸下面似乎藏着一张纸条，上面写着“情人节快乐！赠巴阿雷，你亲爱的弗以伊”。格朗泰尔觉得自己有点难以呼吸，可能会在以后练拳击的时候被巴阿雷打死在方形场地上。  
“你还好吗？”安灼拉问，而格朗泰尔试图把手中的酒瓶藏在沙发底下，“一个晚上都在喝酒，虽然你一直喜欢这样。”  
格朗泰尔猛烈地摇了摇头，然后拉着安灼拉往外走。冷风刮在他的脸上，脚步有些摇晃，连同外套也留在咖啡厅。安灼拉顺势搂住了他，没有说话，只是互相依傍着走回了咖啡厅不远处的安灼拉的公寓。路上的车不少，路灯和车灯交替着在他们身上舞蹈，格朗泰尔贪婪地嗅着安灼拉身上的味道，像是阳光和清洗后的棉被，安灼拉的公寓也是这样，然而今天却多了一些巧克力的香甜。  
“你做了什么，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔跟着安灼拉走到公寓厨房的吧台旁边，那里放着两张高脚椅，对着的落地窗外是城市绚烂的夜景。安灼拉从冰箱内捧出了两块黑色的布朗尼，格朗泰尔挑起眉毛，抓起叉子就直接开始品尝。  
“热安说这个是最简单的，我不想送给你巧克力，所以……”安灼拉显得有些局促，将手在西裤上擦了擦，“我今天抽不出来给你打电话，很抱歉。”  
格朗泰尔抬起头，他们蓝色的眼睛碰在了一起。他的脸像快要煮开的水，温度扑通扑通地快速上升。  
“情人节快乐，泰尔。”安灼拉弯下腰吻住了他，巧克力的味道在两人的口腔中爆发，像是海水，像是火山。安灼拉用牙齿留下痕迹，用舌头挽留喘息。格朗泰尔的心翻涌起来，他抓着对方的衣领，试图将自己肺中的所有空气送走，至死方休。  
安灼拉停了下来，他从上衣口袋里拿出了一把钥匙，放在格朗泰尔面前的盘中：“你说过很喜欢这里的光线，你愿意和我住在一起吗？”  
“情人节快乐，安琪。”

##  
“你不要把这个布朗尼给其他人吃。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我以为……你会不在意这些节日。”  
“全世界都在在意。”  
“好吧，我毁了世界的情人节。”

##  
“我们不要生气了，大R很惨的，安琪肯定不会给他过情人节。”古费拉克和所有人说。  
公白飞冷哼一声。

—FIN—


	3. [ER][ER接龙活动]雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一只灰兔子和E的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前ER接龙的文，位于第九棒  
> 警告：原著架空 人物死亡 人物成精

雨天。  
最近的天气一直不好，低温伴着雨水袭击巴黎的每一个角落。屋檐、街道全部都积满了水，马车踩过水坑发出剧烈的声响，还溅起了发臭的污水，弄脏了所有人的裤脚。ABC朋友会在缪尚的会议因为这场连绵不休的倾盆大雨取消了，安灼拉有些郁闷。他坐在窗边，任由雨水打湿他近来阅读的书籍和论文。纸上的墨因为雨水而晕开了，他也不在乎自己到底写了什么。  
他叹了口气，决定穿上唯一一件马甲取暖，那是他和家人吵架之后唯一带出来的衣物——红色的，带着金色的宽边纽扣。金发的青年不得不承认自己现在大部分家当都是古费拉克给他弄来的，要不他可能没办法在这些逼仄的环境下生存下去。  
一只动物打破了这份安静，它突然从窗口外面爬进来，双腿腿扑腾扑腾地挣扎着，差点向后滚到楼下去。安灼拉吓了一跳，站起来退了两步，甚至撞到了在自己身后的椅子。那只小家伙显然非常慌张，刚闯进室内就到处乱跳，最后带着一身的水气钻进了安灼拉的被窝。  
“我的天……”青年试图弄清楚刚才的十几秒到底发生了什么。他听到了椅子翻到的声音，尖锐的指甲刮着木板的声音，然后是书籍和金属翻滚的声音……现在只剩下呼吸声，他自己的，以及那只该死的小东西的。安灼拉有几句粗口留在嘴边，因为良好的教养而没有说出口。  
安灼拉小心翼翼地向着床褥走去。那是一张简易的单人床，翻身的时候会发出咿呀声响。他看到了床上有一坨不断起伏的东西，便坐了下来，温柔地把被子拉开——一只兔子，灰色的兔子。  
小东西在床上浑身发抖，毛发因为潮湿而耷拉着，耳朵也贴在头部的两侧。安灼拉皱着眉，苦笑起来，想着今晚怕是连睡觉的地方都没有了。他试图引起那只兔子的注意，所以他拍了拍手，然后轻声对着它说话：  
“嘿，”安灼拉咳了一下，脸颊发红，“兔子先生。”  
那只兔子回头了，碧蓝的眼睛澄澈透明，带着欣喜的神态。安灼拉觉得自己有些头脑不清晰——一只兔子不该有什么表情的。  
他伸出手试图抚摸那只兔子的头，然后小动物就顺着手臂爬进了他的怀里。马甲马上就开始变潮湿了，然而一股温热却闯进了他的胸腔，让他不自觉地真心笑起来。兔子的眼睛很亮，蓝色充满了整个眸子。他抱着兔子跑去洗漱间去了一条毛巾，开始擦干兔子身上的雨水。外面的雨还在滴滴答答地下，而这个屋檐遮住了他们。  
“你冷吗？”安灼拉问，用手顺着兔子颈部的毛发。那只兔子盯着他，舔了舔他胸口没有被衣物遮挡住的肉，是靠近锁骨的地方，然后让自己脑袋枕上去。它不再发抖，发出了心安的呼呼声。  
安灼拉想起了自己小时候的事情。父亲会经常带他去打猎，骑在灰色或者黑色的马上，手里举着弓箭或者猎枪。安灼拉猎杀的第一只动物是一只灰兔，和他怀里的像极了。那只动物那时正站在地面上看着他，转动着黑色的无邪的眼睛，而他毫不犹豫的举枪射击，血腥和欢呼同时响起，而他发现自己着实厌恶这一切。  
现在的他温柔地看着这只兔子，而兔子也在看着他。  
“我叫安灼拉，”兔子在他的怀中动了动，“你想要听我的故事吗？”  
兔子蹬起脚，用粗糙的舌头舔了舔他的锁骨，安灼拉把这个动作视为允准。此时的雨声就像是平复情绪的背景旋律，安灼拉的声音带着男人特有磁性随之跟唱。他讲述了这个星期本应该在缪尚开会的内容，怎么和其他街道的负责人地下联系，怎么鼓舞群众……他也讲了很多关于朋友会的内容，他说道古费拉克和公白飞，他背诵了一首热安新写的诗歌，描述了弗以伊做出来的小玩意，然后他谈到了格朗泰尔。  
“我不知道他为什么要过来……”安灼拉坐回了自己的位置上，兔子着实有些重，“但是他的确帮我解决了城门的问题。”  
“他这么博学和优秀，阅读过这么多历史文学政治，却一直在否定一切。我总是很恼火，对着他。他总是泡仔酒罐子里，那双眼睛却这么清亮，好像什么都躲不过他的猜测。”安灼拉抚着兔子的背部，小动物在他的怀中有些不安，双腿蹬着，还发抖，“我总是躲开他，赶走他，我希望他的话都是错的，好让所有的人都能活下来。”  
兔子在他的怀中变得有些僵硬，安灼拉看着它，而它也看着他，似乎皱着眉——但是兔子哪里有眉毛呢？  
“我要你活着。”嘶哑的声音不知道从哪里传来，而安灼拉感受到手臂之中的振动。他意识到了什么，闭上眼睛，乞求一切都是梦境，而怀中的重量越发沉重，原来徘徊在他颈间的呼吸打在他的鼻尖和额头上——只属于格朗泰尔的带着酒气的呼吸。  
一个又一个细碎的吻落在他的脸上，格朗泰尔的胡须扎着他的皮肤。潮湿而温热的亲吻从他的发间到额头，再从眼睛到鼻梁，而对方躲开了嘴唇。安灼拉选择在这个时候睁开眼睛。  
格朗泰尔蹙眉，回应安灼拉苦闷的目光。他看到里面没有惊慌也没有恐惧，仿佛早就猜到那只动物就是那个烦人的格朗泰尔，他咒骂的对象，他驱逐的酒鬼。  
“我要你活着。”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，离开对方的大腿，双腿着地，将自己的脑袋伏在安灼拉那张扶手椅的扶手上。后者的眼泪像雨水那样流淌，用手扯住他黑色的卷发，用食指指腹描绘着对方的脸颊——那些不协调的五官，鼻子有些太大，嘴巴又有些歪。最后捧着他的下巴，上面布满了马虎修剪过的黑色胡须，黑色的，充满生机和荷尔蒙。  
“太迟了。”安灼拉说，然后倾身向前，给了对方一个虔诚而痛苦的吻。  
他们的嘴唇贴在一起，从开头的温柔接触，到舌尖的舔舐，最后纠缠在一起。他们的呼吸伴随着雨声，呻吟是其中最动听的音节。温度似乎在上升，格朗泰尔单薄的灰色衬衫和安灼拉本身就有些潮湿的马甲互相摩擦着。他们站了起来，双手急躁地抚摸对方，依傍在陈旧的书桌旁边，挣扎在破烂的书柜周围，地板上甚至还有一个破洞。  
“我真不知道古费拉克给你弄了这么些破东西。”格朗泰尔在亲吻中间断断续续地说着他们的共同好友。  
“希望它不会塌掉。”安灼拉说，然后护着格朗泰尔的头让两个人都倒在床上。他们滚动翻涌着，而身下的木床发出刺耳地哽咽。  
“谢谢你出现，最后，在柯林斯。”安灼拉吻着格朗泰尔的耳朵。格朗泰尔喘息逐渐加重，安灼拉在他的身体里，滚烫而火热。  
“希望这场雨永远不要停。”他们说。

-Fin-


	4. [ER]无题随笔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于夏日，关于追随的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古费拉克与热安曾经拥有一段关系，现在他和公白飞在一起，这一切并不重要。

格朗泰尔观察了那个人很久。  
金色的头发，红色的马甲，锋利的嘴唇和高挺的鼻子。在书写的时候，耳畔的头发总会有些擦着他的脸，擦着红润而光滑的脸，皮肤上面似乎还留有纤细的胎毛，在阳光下闪闪发光。他的下巴光洁，甚至不像曾经长有胡须。无论是在炎热的夏季还是凛冽的冬季，格朗泰尔总是能看到他。他的目光跟随着那个人的肢体，拿着画笔的手总是情不自禁。  
那个男人第一次和他说话是因为他在咖啡厅的黑板上描绘着他。金发的男人走到他的身边问他在画什么。格朗泰尔紧张地吞咽口水，脑子里蹦出无数句赞美容颜的诗句，但羞怯地一句话都说不出。他停顿了一段让人觉得尴尬的时间，然后将画笔扔进水桶里。他看了看外面明媚夺目的太阳，再看看那个人依旧等待的眼神，格朗泰尔说，他在画天神阿波罗。  
“画得真美。”金发男人将自己的头发解开，将黑色的橡皮筋戴到手上。天色如此晴朗，太阳透过巨大的玻璃幕墙爬进室内，白色的布艺沙发上都是耶和华赐予的光。格朗泰尔的脑中已经一片浆糊，分不清哪些是希腊神话哪些是圣经故事。  
他注意到那个人骨节分明的手腕，青色和蓝色的血管交叠，鲜红的血液在里面奔腾，格朗泰尔颤抖起来，试图用理智掩盖自己心中肮脏的想法。  
“我叫安灼拉，你们家的咖啡真的很好。”  
天神说话了，格朗泰尔想，是阿波罗，阿波罗。  
他报以一个微笑，然后有些狼狈地逃离现场，掀翻了放在一旁的水桶和颜料，让浅褐色的木质地板染上了斑斓的色彩。安灼拉向着站在柜台里，梳着花辫男子点头道歉，而对方只是招他过来，并赠送了他一杯摩卡。  
“我们的店员有些紧张，你不用担心。”店员用毛巾清理蒸汽管，然后捧起一本艾德里安·里奇的诗集读了起来，“我叫热安，顺带一提。”  
安灼拉轻生拉出椅子坐在吧台旁边。现在是下午两点多，咖啡厅里坐满了中午休息的学生。被掀翻的水桶里的水在木地板上像是泛滥的洪水，向四面八方流去。那张巨大的白色墙面上印刻着一句发光的躯体，他的肌肉紧实，面容美丽圣洁又带着坚决。金属的梯子横亘在画面中间，那是画家曾经站着的位置。安灼拉认可那位总是醉醺醺的画家，因为他看到他的专注和向往。  
“我猜你认识古费拉客。”安灼拉说，品尝了一口香甜的咖啡，“他是你的前男友，我猜。”  
“是的，而他现在正和你和好朋友公白飞在一起。”热安回答道。安灼拉或多或少认识到自己的话里有些冒犯，而他看到了热安温柔的笑意和覆盖在他手背上的手，“我不介意，毕竟是他把你介绍来这里的。”  
他停顿了一下，从柜台随手拿来一张名片插进书里用做书签：“我会知道这件事情是因为我和缪尚的主人很熟悉，我甚至会带上格朗泰尔，那个手忙脚乱的画家，一起听你们的会议。不得不说，非常震撼。”  
原来他叫格朗泰尔，安灼拉心里默念。他花了一点时间消化热安的话，开始回忆起在会议中那些偶尔出现的陌生身影。他记得一个褐色头发的男人和他争吵过，关于他激烈的政治言论和争取权利的方法。缪尚的昏暗的灯光柔化了那个人并不让人愉悦容颜，并且他的言语已经足以让安灼拉沉沦了。  
像是碰撞的灵魂，疯狂的思想。安灼拉不知为何想用亲吻告诉那个人应该闭上嘴巴，可能他希望借此更亲近对方博学诡辩的脑袋。  
这时格朗泰尔从不知道哪个角落走了出来，拿着拖把和抹布，嘴里念叨着下城区恶俗的脏话。热安叫了他的名字，而他没有回应。  
“他总和你吵起来，古费曾经试图拉他入伙，而泰尔似乎真的给你们画了张海报，就是上次那个枪支管控的游行……”热安滔滔不绝地讲着，似乎突然打开了话匣子。而安灼拉的目光一直锁定在那个弯下腰清理的年轻人身上，那摊蹭到绿色连帽衫帽子上的黄色颜料。  
“闭嘴，热安。我画那张海报真的不是因为阿——安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说，声音有些大，惊扰了不少人。  
安灼拉的目光逡巡着，看到格朗泰尔手臂线条因为提着水桶而分外明显，他听见自己吞咽口水的声音。格朗泰尔的身体是如此健壮，甚至能将他整个人搂进怀里。他会亲着他的耳畔，读着革命的宣言宛如喃喃爱语——就连公白飞都会嘲弄他的浪漫。  
格朗泰尔对上安灼拉的目光，似乎为里面蕴藏的情欲感到震惊。他继续说道：“只是给这些幼稚的年轻人送上礼物，毕竟我也是疯子。”  
“这个世界已经如此荒唐，到底什么才算疯狂。”格朗泰尔回应着。他看着安灼拉，感受烈日的光辉，感受一阵风在身边激荡。  
他即将迎接一个亲吻。  
墙上的阿波罗像已经完成。

-FIN-


	5. [ER]我的日与星光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个圣诞聚会。  
> “为了友谊，为了爱情，为了权力与义务，为了自由和未来，致敬我的朋友会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #大学AU #流水账 #Merry X'mas #Courferre提及

“我以为会是古费来接我？”格朗泰尔拉开车门坐进副驾驶。安灼拉耸耸肩，示意对方扣好安全带。  
“他前天通宵把论文写完了，昨天晚上就一起上山了。”安灼拉把头发顺到耳朵后面。他瞥了一眼格朗泰尔——他看起来很疲累，但却非常愉悦，身上也没有酒精和香烟的味道。安灼拉笑了起来，然后启动了车子，“他们两个人还把行李放在了我这里。”  
“古费拉克是一个喜欢踩死线的人，公白飞可知道他了。”格朗泰尔干笑两声，他没有调整座位，只是扭着身子试图找到一个更舒服的坐姿。这张椅子有些太过靠后，大概更适合安灼拉的密友们。在一阵动弹之后车厢内陷入一阵寂静，只有暖气和发动机的嗡嗡响声，这让两人都有些尴尬。  
“嗯……等得久吗？”格朗泰尔说，他清清自己的喉咙，抱紧自己双臂。  
安灼拉摇摇头：“没等多久，你的作品怎么样？”  
格朗泰尔一想到他的画，双颊就开始发烫。他盯着安灼拉的侧颜，而对方因为没有听到回答而扭头看了他一眼：“其实还好，下周老师评完分，展览就会对所有学生开放。”  
安灼拉点点头，而格朗泰尔躲开对方的目光看向外面的车窗。他们并不习惯这样独处，还要困在一个如此狭小的空间内，格朗泰尔觉得自己的脑袋在嗡嗡作响。今天天气很清，是他假期的第一天，也是个适合郊游的日子。白雪整齐地码在道路两边，反着光，却也不刺眼。现在刚刚过了太阳最猛烈的时候。格朗泰尔喜欢这些泛着金光的景色。他的手指间似乎还抓着画笔，希望用颜料勾勒出这些摸不着的光亮。  
因为快到圣诞节，所以Les Amis的大家占了珂赛特继父的一家山间别墅，打算在上面搞一场派对。除了古费拉克决心拖到最后才动笔的论文和格朗泰尔一直倾注心血的毕业作品，其他人都早早的放了假并且开始筹备了，就连两个在考试地狱的医学生也比他们要早快半个月。聊天群的消息每天都要上几百条，包括了吃什么买什么以及珂赛特家的好酒到底藏在哪里这些问题。  
“我把东西都拜托若李带上去了，因为古费的车尾箱一定是满的。”格朗泰尔对着窗户说。他在用手指在玻璃窗上画着简单的图案。透过窗户的反光看到安灼拉的表情，他们的目光在相遇的瞬间又跑向别处，“公白飞那天晚上和他做了思想教育，他就决定把论文给写完了。然后带着所有人一起走。”  
“你为什么留下来了？”在一个红绿灯前，安灼拉拉了手刹把车子停下来。格朗泰尔抛出个问题，转过身子看着他，看到安灼拉蓝色的眼睛和似乎白得有些透明的皮肤。  
阳光好得有些过分。  
安灼拉的耳廓红了起来，他看着格朗泰尔的脸——眼下泛着青紫，胡须有些太长了也有些凌乱，那头头发也是，蓬松地放在头顶。格朗泰尔看着对方粉红色的脖子和脸，宁愿相信这是因为空气太过干燥：“总要有人留下来接你，不是吗？”  
“我的确更喜欢你的车。”交通灯声响的频率改变了，安灼拉把目光从格朗泰尔身上收回来，转移到沥青路上。他们陷入一种安静，一种只有呼吸声音的安静之中。就在安灼拉准备扭开收音机的时候，他小声询问，却没有听到回答。格朗泰尔睡着了，像一个年幼的孩子，嘟囔着自己的嘴，身上散发出滚烫的温度。  
他听到自己的心脏像定音鼓一样咚咚的发出声响。这是他意识到自己喜欢格朗泰尔之后，两个人第一次独处，或者说是从他们认识以来第一次单独在一个空间内。格朗泰尔累坏了，他的身体还没从紧张中释放出来，青白的脸色和红肿的眼睛——安灼拉决定把车开得慢一些。  
他想起那天晚上，古费拉克和公白飞宣布在一起的那个晚上。他陷入了一种突如其来的恐慌，像个被父母抛弃的孩子一样在柯林斯喝酒。热安搂住他的肩膀，在他耳边低语，用手指拨弄着他的头发。那个时候他盯着坐在角落里的格朗泰尔，捧着一个装着不知道什么烈酒的玻璃杯，另外一只手拿着铅笔在素描本上描画。他听到了热安说：“你没有必要害怕，他们依旧爱你，只是不是那种爱。”  
“那是一种你想要和他做爱，想要得到他的灵魂和身体。”热安继续说着，偶尔夹杂着两句不知道哪里来的情诗，“你感觉过的，安琪，我保证。”  
安灼拉心里“噢”了一声，却没有移开自己的眼睛。格朗泰尔刚好对上他的目光，在迷离的灯光下向他举起酒杯。他的脑袋如同烟花爆炸，理性的高墙在酒精之下轰然倒塌，他知道自己以往的针对和争吵并不简单的是因为对方的厌世主义，而是对方太过优秀的才华却被藏于酒精之下。他们谈过历史，也谈过法律，他留意过对方因为争吵而通红的脸，因为言语而潮湿的嘴唇——他想要触碰的不仅仅是格朗泰尔惹恼他的那些想法。  
“安琪，我真希望你能知道有很多人都爱你，你也能爱他们。”热安最后睡在他的肩膀上，似乎比安灼拉更醉。

等到了别墅的时候天已经彻底泛着紫黑色了。弗以伊在别墅外面挂着灯饰，透过玻璃窗还看到古费拉克和巴阿雷费尽心思的在各个地方挂上榭寄生。安灼拉将车停好，他用指背擦过格朗泰尔的脸，然后将对方摇醒。  
“R，醒醒，我们已经到了。”  
格朗泰尔显然还有些迷蒙，他把自己的兜帽脱下来环视四周，在看到安灼拉之后瞪大了自己的眼睛：“这是哪？”他的声音低沉而嘶哑。  
“柯赛特的别墅。”安灼拉回答。  
格朗泰尔尝试从自己的记忆中找到相关的信息，他皱着眉，继续盯着那间他明明没有来过的木屋。直到他看到若李和博须埃戴着圣诞帽在后门接吻，他才意识到这是一场派对，应该是一场圣诞节的派对：“好吧。很久没睡了。我有没有打呼噜之类的？”  
安灼拉摇头，走下了车。格朗泰尔跟在他身后，帮他从车尾箱把一些装饰和衣物拿出来，其中还包括了一袋圣诞装饰和几盒礼物。公白飞不知道从哪里冒出来接过了他们手上的东西，踩着厚重的雪走进了室内。朋友们拥抱了他们，就算他们身上仍是冰冷的羽绒和大衣。  
“还以为你们迷路了。”古费拉克从灶头前转过身来，平底锅里面还炒着洋葱和胡萝卜。公白飞在他的唇上亲了一口，接过手中的锅铲。  
格朗泰尔挑眉。安灼拉脱下自己的外衣和鞋子踩上地毯：“昨晚下了雪，路况不好。”  
古费拉克若有所思地点点头，然后露出了标志性的有些狡猾的笑容。他从厨房里走了出来，靠在料理台上，手里拿着一支粉红色的樱桃酒。  
室内很暖，橘黄色的灯光和深褐色的木质地板，上面铺着一张红色的巨型地毯。开放式的厨房靠着落地窗，而外面是一个小型的花园，还有秋千，看起来很是写意。圣诞树放在靠近壁炉的位置，下面已经堆满了一些装饰用的和真正放有东西的礼物盒子。壁炉对着的地方摆着两张长沙发，上面是一些蓝色和黄色的小型方枕，所有人都稀稀拉拉地坐着。热安枕着弗以依的大腿，手里举着本迷你的诗集，巴阿雷靠在弗以依身边，古费拉克则在抽屉里翻找着开瓶器。珂赛特坐在马吕斯腿上，两人卿卿我我，艾潘妮则在研究主人的酒柜。若李和博须埃依旧没有出现，也可能还呆在冷得可怕的室外。  
“我要去洗个脸。”格朗泰尔没有坐下，“博须埃把我的东西放哪了？”  
“楼上唯一的空房间。”热安说到，“他把所有应该是你的或者是安灼拉的东西都放在那了。你们两个要分享最靠近天台的那一间房间。”  
热安眨了眨眼，带着有些狡黠的笑容——这真的有点像古费拉克，安灼拉这么想到。他转过头去看着格朗泰尔，看到后者眯起眼睛，脖子有些红。  
“好吧，”格朗泰尔叹了口气，他给安灼拉回应了一个笑容，“希望你不嫌弃我。”  
“永远不会。”安灼拉下意识地倒出回复，随后反应来躲开对方的眼光，攥紧自己的手而又松开。朋友们的谈话安静下来，看着有些躲闪的两个人，随后不知道是谁叹了口气，大家又开始了自己的聊天。

格朗泰尔走下来的时候所有人都已经围坐在壁炉旁边了。火焰让沾着雪的木材发出噼啪声响。他们手中有的捧着香槟，有的捧着粉红色的果酒，高脚杯上挂着澄清的液体。格朗泰尔带着对佳酿的期待接过巴阿雷递给他的甜酒，酒精的芬芳让他的神经都舒缓下来。房间里散发的木质特有的味道，夹杂着烤箱里面肉的香气，能让整个人都迷醉在舒适的空气中。他们每个人谈着生活和身边的小事。弗以伊问起米西切塔关于烘培的问题，而巴阿雷则说找到几个可以一起练拳击的朋友。公白飞正在说一些关于蝴蝶和飞蛾的冷知识，而古费拉克靠在安灼拉身上，嗯嗯两声回应着。格朗泰尔对上安灼拉投给他的目光，友善而充满期待，就像因为酒精而被点燃的火。灯光在他的金发上飞舞，尘埃成了金沙，点缀着阿波罗精致的面容。他的唇，脸颊和眼睛都是樱桃般的粉红水润，性感而纯净。格朗泰尔呼吸变得急促，安灼拉拉过他的手腕，好让他坐在自己身边。  
“好些了吗？”英俊的人问。  
格朗泰尔点点头，瞪着眼睛，用目光刻画对方的轮廓和光影：“我想把你画下来，阿波罗。”  
“我不喜欢这个名字，我和你说了无数遍。”  
“我喜欢。”  
安灼拉喝了口酒，格朗泰尔也是。他们的大腿靠着，膝盖撞在一起，不同深浅的牛仔裤高高低低地似乎要叠起来。他们很近，格朗泰尔觉得似乎所有人都能听到他的心跳。  
“你需要主持我们的晚宴，安灼拉。”古费拉克看着他，所有人都看着金发的他。他们牵起了手，听着雪和火焰和食物的声音。格朗泰尔的手陷进他的手掌里，粗糙的，温厚的。他们开始唱起了歌，唱起了一首关于友情和酒的歌曲。  
“为了友谊，为了爱情，为了权力与义务，为了自由和未来，致敬我的朋友会。”  
他们祝酒和拥抱，搂住身边的人。格朗泰尔并没有听清楚安灼拉到底说了些什么。他们的领袖总是谈论很多，引经据典，听得懂又或是听不懂，他只沉浸在对方身体上似阳光覆盖的味道，想着这就是自己心底里的太阳。他想起自己的毕业作品，一幅金色和红色为主调的夺目而刺眼的画作，是太阳，是背影，是金色的头发和红色的马甲，是他爱的人身上的颜色。他抬头看到安灼拉的下颚，线条凌厉，唇峰尖锐，是巧匠手中的云石雕像，光和影就是刻刀。格朗泰尔再次喝了口酒，放肆地沉醉——安灼拉的手很暖。  
“我曾经，有一次，梦到我们原来都不认识*。”热安盘着艾潘妮的黑发，编着花辫。他的目光扫过他的朋友。这是一句伏尔泰的情诗，是安灼拉陌生的地方，却是他们浪漫主义诗人的草原。  
“醒来发现我们是如此的相亲相爱*。”公白飞接过下一句，他们一起吐露出这句话，带着回响，伴着深情。古费拉克捧着公白飞的脸似乎要啃掉对方的唇瓣，而热安的脸颊同样被亲吻覆盖。外面的雪突然大了起来，凛冽的风在高山之间拍打，室内绒暖，挡住所有的冷意。  
格朗泰尔在人群的外围，安灼拉低头看着他，这让他目光躲闪，双颊绯红。他们很接近，有些头发甚至纠缠在一起，呼吸落在鼻梁，落在下巴。格朗泰尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，安灼拉的舌头藏在洁白的牙齿之间。  
“你累了吗，安灼拉。”  
“可能吧。”安灼拉低下头，眼眸微垂。格朗泰尔不敢想，但他觉得对方想要吻他。安灼拉的脸越来越接近，来自对方身上的香甜味道也越来越浓郁。  
“等等。”他逃了，猛地站起来，躲到了艾潘妮身边去。  
看起来冷酷却又体贴的女孩搂住格朗泰尔的肩膀，不管前因后果就送给安灼拉一记眼刀，而被凶的那个人只好站了起来，去厨房给自己再倒满一杯酒。  
晚餐的时候他们放弃了餐桌，把所有东西都转移到沙发，地毯以及小茶几上。他们玩着幼稚的游戏，分享着最近的小事。他们抓到巴阿雷和弗以伊站在挂着榭寄生的门框下面，起哄着让两个人亲吻。最后弗以伊只好在对方的脸上轻轻拍了一口，两个人的脸比头上的圣诞帽还要红。等到快到凌晨的时候，他们便开始交换礼物。所有人总会得到自己想要的和自己没有想过的。尽管每次总有人说这些东西一点用处都没用，但还是会在家中留出半个柜子锁住他们，不落灰，也不会弄丢。  
一部分人还沉浸在大富翁里，而另一些人则是在玩着三位女生组织的转瓶子游戏中，在酒精的麻醉下甚至有些疯狂。最开始是博须埃撑不下来，若李和米西切塔陪着男友上楼休息，珂赛特和马吕斯也准备投降。大家开始注意到时间，然后决定各自休息。  
在格朗泰尔走上楼梯的时候，他才想起来自己和安灼拉是睡在同一间房间，这让他打了个激灵，然后再次走到房间对面的天台上。  
因为刚才的雪，沙滩椅上积了薄薄的一层白色。格朗泰尔用手扫开后搂着自己的双臂坐了下来。他在口袋里翻找着香烟，却发现火机在点蜡烛的时候放在了壁炉的柜子上。他躺下来，看着黛色的夜空，还带着有些紫色白色和红色。这是在野外才能看到的美景，星辰连成银河，如同天鹅绒上的撒着钻石，你能看到远处的山峰遮挡一些光辉，能听到群山中积雪翻滚砸落的声音，在渺远的地方——他享受着这些宁静。他开始想要睡觉，但是寒冷告诉他不可以。  
在别墅彻底安静下来之后，一阵突兀的脚步声由远及近的到他身边。安灼拉身上的香水伴着清新的沐浴露味道闯进他的鼻腔，有熟悉的，也有陌生的。他坐了起来，看到红衣的男子手上抱着一瓶褐色的酒。  
“你怎么不进房间了？”  
在朦胧的夜色里，格朗泰尔还是看到安灼拉眼里的光，还有他疑惑苦恼时候的表情。然后他抿着唇笑了起来：“在车上睡得太多了。”他没有说实话，但他知道安灼拉不会深究他的情绪。  
“你在干什么？”好吧，可爱的安灼拉决定了和他继续纠缠，甚至准备好了酒杯，虽然他真的很期待冉阿让的酒柜，毕竟是前市长大人，”我们该谈谈，你知道，我不会……”  
“好吧，阿波罗。我们该喝点酒。”格朗泰尔打断了对方，他并不喜欢和安灼拉“谈谈”，因为这通常意味着一场争吵，而今天是平安夜，“你会看星星吗？”他转而问道。  
安灼拉皱着眉摇了摇头，他坐在了格朗泰尔身边，枕在对方的手臂上。穿着绿色大衣的人狠狠地倒吸口气，冰冷的空气灌进胃里好提醒自己并不是在做梦——安灼拉疯了——他给两个人都倒了满满一杯酒，然后一口气吞了下去。  
“猎户座，那里……”格朗泰尔用另一只手指着天空，他的声音有些迷糊，“这酒太棒了！”  
“珂赛特继父的藏品，听说是一位警探送的，甚至不舍得喝。”安灼拉顺着格朗泰尔的手盯着那些发着光的星球。他这些东西并不感兴趣，然而格朗泰尔，安灼拉不禁有些嫉妒，他有什么东西是不会的吗？  
他看着他，对方看着星星，点出这里那里一些星座，顺着银河流动的方向说着因为季节的改变而无法目及的美丽。安灼拉喜欢这个拥抱着热情的格朗泰尔，他想亲吻他，在滔滔不绝的嘴唇上，在那双描绘星辰，弹奏吉他和举着画笔的手指上，在挥舞拳击手套的肱二头肌上。他不是一个沉迷于性爱的人，但他想知道格朗泰尔的身体。  
他抱着冰冷的酒，脑袋却无比的清醒。所以他扳过格朗泰尔的下巴，然后吻了他。  
像是羽毛轻触，像是蜻蜓点水。格朗泰尔瞳孔震动，他皱着眉：“你醉了，安灼拉。”  
他叫了他的名字，这证明他认真起来了。野外一片寂静，甚至没有飞鸟。  
“我知道我在做什么，而且我酒量……”还没等安灼拉说完，格朗泰尔便用手掌扣着后脑勺猛烈地亲吻，像是龙卷，像是海潮，温热的呼吸伴着冰凉的空气刺激着口腔和舌头的肌肉。他用愈加急促的呼吸回应对方，摇晃着身体。最后他被对方压在身下，伴着星光看着格朗泰尔深邃的眼睛。在这样的黑夜里，格朗泰尔湖绿的眼睛如同黑色的深潭，引诱着淹没了他的灵魂。  
“你不知道，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔用指背擦过他红到发烫的颧骨，然后离开了他，“我爱你，但是你不是。”  
安灼拉扯住他的手腕，试图牵住对方的手。他们两个人都没有戴手套，冰冷而僵硬的指尖勾在一起，他们都没有说话，直至用体温让交合的手有了点温度。  
“别跑了。我说过，我们要谈谈。回房间吧。”  
“不，我需要清醒一下。冉阿让的酒太厉害了。”格朗泰尔摆着手想要挣脱，口里还不断念叨着一些类似”你醉了“”这不可能“之类的话。这让安灼拉彻底生气了，他用力扯着对方的手，指间发疼：”你可以闭嘴然后让我亲你吗？“  
格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，安灼拉低下头再次吻住他，并把手钻进大衣里面搂住了对方的腰。  
“我们都醉了。”  
“闭嘴吧混蛋。”  
“安灼拉竟然骂人了。”

第二天早上的时候他们在一张并不宽敞的双人床上醒来。安灼拉赤裸着身体被格朗泰尔搂在怀里。后者有些被吓坏了，差点摔下了床。安灼拉抬头看着格朗泰尔越加放大的瞳孔笑了起来，主动去亲吻对方的下巴上有些扎人的胡须和黑眼圈厚重的眼睛。  
“你知道古费拉克会超级开心的，因为我们两个。”格朗泰尔说道，“可能所有人都会说我们两个人兜兜转转，浪费时光，到现在才在一起。“  
安灼拉笑了两声：“你喜欢我？以前？”  
“不对，我需要确认一下，我们是不是真的在一起了？我是指情侣关系的那种，介于我们昨天喝了酒还熬了夜。”  
安灼拉翻到格朗泰尔身上，双腿跨坐在对方的腰侧：”你不该把你的那些该死的怀疑带到这里来。“  
“好吧，我爱你。”格朗泰尔接受安灼拉俯下身来的亲吻，“然后你该知道你没穿裤子。”  
窗外阳光正好，打在安灼拉的背部和侧脸上。格朗泰尔抱住对方的后背，看到光线刺过空间——发间漂浮的金沙，如碧波泛着光的眼神，英俊美好的领袖都是属于一个丑陋如他的人。  
格朗泰尔心满意足。

安灼拉靠在格朗泰尔的肩膀上睡着了。他们两个人窝在车后座，太阳扫在安灼拉的眼睛上，格朗泰尔伸出了手，为他遮挡住这些并不强烈的光线。睡着的人舒服地发出一声哼鸣，而格朗泰尔则吻着他的头发。公白飞在后视镜里瞥了他们一眼，抿着嘴笑了起来，握住我古费拉克放在他大腿上的手。  
最后转入停车场的时候安灼拉被突如其来的摇晃弄醒了。他拨开格朗泰尔如屏障般宽厚的手，夺目的光刺入他的眼睛，这让他迅速闭上眼睛并低下头去，再次睁眼的时候就看着对方有些疑惑的碧绿色眼眸。格朗泰尔的深情在一瞬间暴露无遗——他皱着眉，双唇翕张，手贴着他的脖颈，眼睛像是深不见底的湖水。阳光照在他的卷发上，洒在额头，洒在肩膀上，安灼拉看着迎着光的那个人，他并不标志，甚至有些难看，但是他吻了他的下颚：“有一次，我们梦见大家都是陌生人。”  
他看到那个人的眼睛如同湖水震动，不是涟漪，是罕见的大浪和漩涡，似乎要吞噬他眼睛里的海洋。格朗泰尔吻了他，虔诚而温柔，如同温泉和带着腥味的湖水，如同清晨融化的雪和未曾落到地面的流星。安灼拉回应着，专心在舌头和嘴唇上，直至忘记了呼吸，忘记了时间。  
古费拉克狠狠地按了一下喇叭：“快到家了，忍一忍。”

——我们醒了，发现我们原是相爱的。

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *once we dreamt that we were strangers.有一次，我们梦见大家都是不相识的。  
> we wake up to find that we were dear to each other.我们醒了，却知道我们原是相亲相爱的。  
> 出自印度诗人泰戈尔的《飞鸟集》 第九篇


	6. [ER][PWP]优秀的保密者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你没和公白飞说你今晚不回去？”  
> “从来没说过。”安灼拉用手撑着自己的头，他侧身看着格朗泰尔并施下一吻，“周五晚上他从来都不管我，可能古费拉克搞砸了他们的性爱之夜。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #hand job #blow job #background relationship: Combeferre/Courfeyrac  
> 斜体部分为手机短信

通常，Les Amis de ABC不会对这些亲密行为有过多的留意。但是当这些发生在安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间，大家都开始从目瞪口呆到现在的窃窃私语了。  
  
一开始只是热安留意到的。那是在柯林斯酒吧的吧台旁边，安灼拉和格朗泰尔两个人捧着杯咖啡在亲昵的聊天（格朗泰尔后来回应说是自己喝醉了）；后来是公白飞发现安灼拉在会在会议之后与他一同走路回家，而是让他和古费拉克先走（安灼拉后来回应说是自己必须得锁门）；再到现在，ABC们侧目看着两个人在会议上打情骂俏，艾潘妮翻了白眼并和在座所有人放话——谁敢伤害格朗泰尔，明天就会让蒙巴纳斯把他的四肢折断。  
  
那天的会议很正常。所谓的正常就是安灼拉在缪尚的那张离柜台最远的桌子旁边侃侃而谈，而格朗泰尔坐在隔壁的一张沙发上针锋相对，手里拿着杯一杯冷到快要变色的咖啡。他们的争吵越演越烈，公白飞按在安灼拉背上的手也越来越用力。最后他一声叹息把手放回了自己的膝盖上，安灼拉便蹭的一下就站了起来。像雄狮一样向格朗泰尔走去，而对方则站起来抬起头看着他的攻势。直到格朗泰尔被安灼拉的气焰逼倒在沙发上——格朗泰尔蹦起来的腿绝对扫到了安灼拉的膝盖，热安后来说道——他们两个人之间的距离大概只有两只手指。  
  
他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。安灼拉站在格朗泰尔的两腿之间，金色的头发和棕褐色的卷发纠缠，眉峰挤在一起。如果不是因为他们他们平日里的关系，古费拉克差点就要发出一声尖叫然后狠狠把他们的头摁在一起。  
  
没有人看得清楚他们两个人的表情。整个缪尚都陷入了一种极其怪异的安静，甚至连门外大雪砸到地面上的声音都听得一清二楚。没有人敢说话，也没有人敢动一下。  
  
大概持续了半分钟或者一分钟，安灼拉清了清喉咙，将手放在格朗泰尔的肩膀上，然后把自己撑了起来。  
  
“我们迟点再谈。”他这么说道。  
  
格朗泰尔整张脸都红了，但他尝试用但“我喝了酒”这个借口糊弄过去时候他才发现自己今天竟然没有喝酒。他把自己的脸埋在手掌里，然后急匆匆的站起来跑进了后厨，然后又钻进了洗手间。  
  
大家面面相觑，然后盯着安灼拉，没有一个人敢说话。而那个英俊到像神祗一样的人竟然面无表情地坐下了，也不见有任何的恼怒。  
  
这一切就非常不正常了。  
  
马吕斯的电话声响打破了这一切的宁静，他急急忙忙的从夹克口袋里翻来覆去的寻找。奇妙的歌曲让在座的众人大笑起来——最后他在桌面上找到了。  
  
其他人很快就意识到这个会议无法进行下去了，逐渐的就分成几个小组开始聊天和游戏。艾潘妮给格朗泰尔发了个短信，而古费拉克和公白飞则夹住安灼拉，阻止他把自己投入到笔记本的工作当中去。  
  
“你没有生气。”公白飞试探性的问道。  
  
“而且你还没追究下去。”古费拉克喝了一口冰饮料。  
  
安灼拉嗯嗯的应了两声没说话，双手又准备放到键盘上。坐在旁边的两人同时叹了口气，“安琪。”  
  
“我和R不一直都是这样吗？”  
  
“你以前只会和他吵架，就是用嘴的那种。”古费拉咬碎了一块冰块，“你们刚才就是能够接吻的距离，危险距离。”  
  
安灼拉抬起眉毛，没有回答，他觉得自己脸隐隐有些发烫。当他正打算打开手提的时候发现艾潘妮把手压在他的屏幕上面：  
  
“如果你打了他，虽然我知道你们可能有一天会打起来。但是我也会揍你的，不客气。”  
  
“我从来没有想打他，艾潘妮！”安灼拉抬起头，用手拨开他眼前有些凌乱的头发。他眯起眼睛，双手按在自己的电脑上，“他是我的朋友，我绝对不会伤害他。”  
  
艾潘妮瞪了他一眼，甩着长马尾回到位置上。巴阿雷拉着她的手臂，把她的手机还给了她。弗以伊挨着椅背，头枕在巴阿雷的肩膀上。他们对着安潘妮笑着，他们很快就转入了一个不知道关于什么的话题，激烈的讨论起来。  
  
周五晚上的缪尚总是很安静，店主也答应提前关铺一个小时让安灼拉在这里开他的私人会议。所以当所有人都开始自由活动的时候，也该接近关灯收拾的时间了。公白飞看了看手表决定让大家离开。但是格朗泰尔迟迟未从厕所里出来，安灼拉主动提议留下来等对方。  
  
“你确定明天缪尚不会成为什么案发现场吗？”若李问到。  
  
“外面停满了警车，拉了警戒线然后好多警局的人在这里拍照。”古费拉克补充道，然后趴在公白飞背上笑个不停。安灼拉叉着腰翻了个白眼，赶着他们快点走。  
  
他牛仔裤后袋里的手机一震。  
 _  
来自格朗泰尔：来_  
  
等到所有人走了安灼拉才开始收拾东西。他将电脑放进手提包里，将西装外套放在椅背上面。他看了眼短信的时间，然后推开了厕所的门。他寻着烟味找到了坐在马桶盖板上格朗泰尔。他没有吸吸烟，只是在食指和中指夹着，咧开嘴大笑。蓝色的眼睛在橘色的灯光下闪着光，眼神因为笑容而柔和起来。  
  
安灼拉俯下身子亲吻了对方的嘴唇。  
  
他用手捧住对方的下颚和脸颊，舌头舔过嘴唇和牙齿。格朗泰尔扯着对方的领带满足地发出一声呻吟，将自己的额头靠在安灼拉的额头上。  
  
“你想亲我是不是，刚才。”格朗泰尔将烟弄熄，扔进了垃圾桶里。他知道安灼拉不喜欢这股味道。虽然对方又把他拉进另外一个吻里头。安灼拉的手顺着他的脖子和背部，像为猫儿梳理毛发一样顺着脊椎往下滑动。他咬着对方的上唇，舌头试图在呼吸之间进入对方的口腔。格朗泰尔让自己全身都靠在安灼拉的手掌上。  
  
直到两人的呼吸都有些急促的时候，他们才松开了对方。格朗泰尔笑得像喝醉了酒，而安灼拉刚好用手勾住了他的腰。  
  
“我想让你闭嘴的时候，是的。”安灼拉说，“回家吧。”  
  
格朗泰尔的公寓离缪尚很近。他大学的时候在这里兼职，现在在没有接到画稿的时候也会来咖啡厅打工。虽然以格朗泰尔现在的收入他完全租得起街区更好一些的公寓，但他不愿意搬走，一方面是熟悉，另一方面是这幢房子有他希望留下来的浪漫。  
  
他和安灼拉确定关系接近一年了，然而他们的朋友一无所知。这让格朗泰尔很有胜利感，瞒得了公白飞，就是瞒得了世界。  
  
等到木门咔哒一声被打开的时候，安灼拉已经把他推进门口按在门板上亲吻了。他从来只知道这只狮子的勇猛而不知道他的急躁。格朗泰尔从来无法在这个人面前保持理智，以至于他记不起自己到底有没有把门重新锁上。  
  
安灼拉喜欢把腿卡进他的膝盖中间，用手掌紧紧握住他的腰，格朗泰尔再后来才慢慢意识到这是安灼拉强硬性格的表现。同时这个美好的人也没有什么安全感——他用身体抓住自己抓住的一切，包括他的对立面。  
  
他伸手去解开安灼拉的衬衫，领带和纽扣，有时候还会有精致的袖扣，红色的玛瑙或者是蓝色的水晶。格朗泰尔很喜欢这些东西装点在安灼拉身上。他身上的连帽衫被安灼拉扯过头顶脱掉了。还没有开暖气的室内冷得过分，格朗泰尔有些颤抖，却不知道是因为天气还是因为他越来越硬的勃起。  
  
“有点冷。”  
  
“或许我们该停一停。”  
  
安灼拉有点尴尬的从格朗泰尔的肩膀处抬起头。那一处的地方已经被他咬得发红，明天可能要戴上围巾了。他打开了灯和暖气，将衬衫拉扯整齐后拎着格朗泰尔到阳台旁边的懒人沙发上坐着。  
  
他首先坐下来，然后让赤裸上身的格朗泰尔坐在他的大腿上。  
  
“你真的是，”格朗泰尔吻着安灼拉的太阳穴，“很奇怪的浪漫。”  
  
安灼拉搂住他的背，给他披上西装外套。室内的灯光和缪尚一样是橘红色的，所有的一切都带上了温暖的触感。黑白相间的长沙发，红色和绿色的小靠枕，电视机和堆在厨房出口的一袋子空啤酒瓶和喝完的咖啡豆包装袋，放在电视机旁边的领带和到处放置的颜料盒。格朗泰尔的家并不整洁，但是当安灼拉也把自己的东西逐渐放进这里的时候，他也习惯了这一切。偶尔在西装内袋里找到打火机，衬衫的背面沾了颜料。他会因为这些和格朗泰尔争吵，却还是屈服在充满歉意的亲吻中。外面的天是深海般的蓝色，格朗泰尔注意到自己出门的时候忘记把衣服收进来了。中午的暖阳过去之后，那些衣服都结上了厚厚的一层霜雪，安灼拉的贵价衬衫也遭了殃。  
  
等到室温慢慢暖起来的时候，安灼拉已经把格朗泰尔的裤子给脱掉了。他让自己整个人窝在安灼拉的怀里。安灼拉的手指纤长，顺着他手臂的肌肉向下滑动。格朗泰尔是喜欢搏击的人，他的一切锻炼从来没有停止过。安灼拉喜欢他结实的肩胛和精瘦的手臂。他伸出手解开对方的皮带，口里念着品牌的名字。安灼拉虽然赚的钱并不算很多，但是他很好地继承了他们家族的富家品味。但是格朗泰尔不可以否认，这些贵价的男装是真的让他的神祗变得更加动人。  
  
格朗泰尔调整自己的姿势，让两个人面对面，他伸手抱住安灼拉的背部跨坐在对方的大腿上。西装裤紧紧地包裹住安灼拉的大腿，细滑的材质让他它的温度要比皮肤的低得多。  
  
安灼拉用两只手握住他们二人的阴茎缓慢的撸动。格朗泰尔绷紧了自己背部的肌肉好让自己不会滑下去。安灼拉的动作很缓慢，顺着血管和沟壑往下探索，抚着格朗泰尔双球，探过两人的根部。细长灵巧的手指，在键盘上翻飞，在讲台上舞动。美丽的男子在自渎，美丽的男子在用双手安慰拨动他的欲望。格朗泰尔觉得自己的身体被火焰包围，炽热到足以让他瞬间湮灭，但他也如飞蛾一般靠近他，接近他。如伊卡洛斯，向往光明和太阳，而他的阿波罗就在他的眼前。  
  
他用手托起安灼拉的下巴，从浓密柔软的金色头发，光洁的额头到挺立的鼻梁，碧蓝色的眼睛和细长的睫毛，处女般鲜艳的嘴唇。格朗泰尔用亲吻记忆着一些，在脑海里刻画对方精致的形象，这是用什么画笔都无法勾勒出来的，只属于他的。  
  
安灼拉意识到对方的行为，笑了起来，给予对方一个足以心醉的深吻。咖啡和酒精的味道混杂在一起，古费拉克又在今晚的饮料里偷偷添加了酒精，但这不是一个坏事，这让他更加的情绪更加澎湃，让他藏起那些所谓理智的冷漠。  
  
当格朗泰尔射出来的时候他才意识到安灼拉并没有把衣服脱掉。  
  
“又一件衬衫。”格朗泰尔枕在安灼拉的肩膀上。  
  
“还有阳台上的。”安灼拉让格朗泰尔把手放在那根涨得有些夸张的阴茎上，后者发出两声模糊的鼻音以示应答。安灼拉喜欢他的手掌，上面布满了因为常年画作的茧子，虎口是他常用来卡住安灼拉的部位，拇指和食指中间单薄却有力的肌肉控制着对方的高潮。安灼拉的西装裤子还挂在大腿上，平角内裤也只是被扒开了一部分。染着红色的肌肉和黑色暗纹的裤子在暖光下交叠，格朗泰尔觉得他总有一点会把这所有的一切都画下来然后付之一炬。  
  
他跪下来给安灼拉口交，粗壮的柱体撞进他的口腔。安灼拉总是对他很温柔，在各个方面上，但是格朗泰尔总会期待一些更猛烈的，譬如愤怒性爱之类的。他应该让对方狠狠地进入他，没有什么润滑和避孕套，用单手掌着他的背部，让他的赤裸的屁股被冰冷的空气击打，胸口被按压在水泥的地板上。但是安灼拉不会，他是绅士的，理智的，就算是在性爱里面。格朗泰尔爱着这些也恨着这些。  
  
他感觉到安灼拉拉扯着他的头发，手指穿插在其中，拇指偶尔扫过他的太阳穴。格朗泰尔双膝跪在毛地毯上，口里吞吐着，舌头如果刚才安灼拉的手指一般抚过所有的敏感位置。安灼拉的腰腹绷紧，大腿张开。他看起来是这么的整齐，衬衫的纽扣都是整整齐齐的，裤子盖住了皮鞋而没有露出白色的脚踝；这一切这是充满情色的，他时而低沉时而高昂的呻吟在暖气的白噪音下显得突兀，双颊飘着粉红，蓝色的眼睛因为生理性的泪水模糊，就像包裹着硫磺纸的蓝色碎钻，惹人亲吻。格朗泰尔仰头用牙齿刮过阴茎的下部，眼睛紧紧盯着他的阿波罗。后者似乎收到他的眼神，拉扯着他的头发，开始操着他爱人的嘴巴。  
  
窒息感和呕吐感让格朗泰尔相当的难受，但他也只是将手放在身体的两侧任由对方的动作。直到安灼拉最后射在他的嘴里，那个人才俯下身去再次亲吻他的嘴唇。  
  
“吐出来。”  
  
格朗泰尔结果安灼拉递过来的纸巾，将口内还剩余的吐了出来，搂住对方的后颈让两人陷入再一次的吻中。这是一个充满安慰性质的亲吻，安灼拉温柔的将嘴唇印在他的嘴唇上，从嘴角到嘴角。舌头缓慢的纠缠，扫过他的牙齿，缓慢抽走他肺中的空气——就算这样可以把他杀死，他也甘愿付出生命。  
  
室内的空气很温暖了，格朗泰尔甚至有些发昏。安灼拉拉着他的手将他带到浴室。热水逐渐从浴缸中滴答落下，他们两人一起跨进这个有点狭小的容器中。安灼拉褪掉身上所有的衣服搂住格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔在他身前轻轻哼唱这一首缪尚经常播放的歌曲。  
  
“你真的很喜欢这首歌？”安灼拉咬着他的耳垂。  
  
“你应该在意他的歌词，”格朗泰尔说，“下次我用吉他唱给你听。”  
  
洗漱结束得很快，因为水的温度在这样的冬天里会冷得很快。而安灼拉是不会让感冒这一切发生在他自己和格朗泰尔身上——第一次性爱之后的重感冒和发烧几乎让安灼拉丧失了半个月的工作能力。  
  
格朗泰尔在衣柜里找了一间红色的长衫穿上后边倒在了床上，他的确够累了。连续两天的商稿工作已经让他有些崩溃了，那些放得到处都是的颜料盒子也是因为这样。安灼拉会很不满意这一切的。因为这会让他在早晨醒来的时候踩到某一盒而要花去很多做咖啡的时候去洗脚。  
  
“为什么不和他们说？”安灼拉蹭着格朗泰尔的后颈，像一只猫儿一样舔着那里的纹身，是一朵用黑色线条勾勒的鸢尾花。格朗泰尔没有回答，安灼拉放在他肚子上的手收紧了一些，好让两个人的身体紧紧的嵌合在一起。他很想提醒对方他们的头发都还很湿，可是也不介意了，这和宿醉的头疼比起来又算什么呢？  
  
格朗泰尔的手机在他快睡着的时候响了起来，他呜咽了一声，从安灼拉的手臂中挣脱出来，勾搭了放在床头柜子上的手机，然后迅速把持续震动的电话盖掉。他小心翼翼掀开被子，调低亮度，给来电的艾潘妮回了条短信。  
 _  
来自格朗泰尔：什么事情？  
来自艾潘妮：你回家了吗？公白飞说安灼拉没回去你们是打架了吗？  
来自格朗泰尔：为什么你们总会觉得我们会打架？_  
  
艾潘妮的电话又来了，吓得格朗泰尔双手一抖差点把手机摔在地上。很明显他的动作吓到了安灼拉。  
  
 _来自艾潘妮：？？？  
来自艾潘妮：你为什么不听我电话  
来自格朗泰尔：安灼拉睡了！我也要睡了！你怎么不看看时间！_  
  
安灼拉彻底醒了，闻着格朗泰尔的头发，金色和深褐色纠缠在他一起。他眯着眼睛看屏幕上面闪着的字。  
  
“艾潘妮？”  
  
“你没和公白飞说你今晚不回去？”  
  
“从来没说过。”安灼拉用手撑着自己的头，他侧身看着格朗泰尔并施下一吻，“周五晚上他从来都不管我，可能古费拉克搞砸了他们的性爱之夜。“  
  
格朗泰尔笑了起来，他转过身子让自己陷进安灼拉的胸口里，抬起头咬着对方的鼻梁。安灼拉在地上的衣物里翻到了自己的手机，给公白飞发了条平安短信。  
  
 _来自安灼拉：我和格朗泰尔已经睡了，你们别担心了。_  
来自公白飞：？？？？？？？？睡了？？？？是我理解的那个睡了吗？？  
来自安灼拉：闭嘴吧古费：-）公白飞抱着你睡还睡不安稳吗？  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
